dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mono, Category
Characters that have powerful leader skills that benefit certain elements, certain types, and or certain categories, etc. are referred to colloquially in the fandom as "God Leaders," "God Leads," "Gods," or a variety of other similar nicknames. This page has organized the Gods chronologically by their collective release, so the Original Gods, despite individually coming out at different times, are all grouped before the Mono Leaders, etc. The terms "element" and "type" used in the below section are defined here for your convenience. "Element" refers to whether a unit is AGL, TEQ, INT, STR, or PHY. "Type" refers to whether a unit is Super or Extreme. This method of categorization can be attributed to renzy, who uses it on his website's page for searching for cards. 'Gods' Currently, there are 8 types of Gods: Original Gods, sometimes referred to as OG Leads, are a group of cards that came out towards the beginning of Dokkan Battle's history with leader skills that give three ki and +3000 ATK to their respective element. Mono Leaders, Mono Leads, or Mono-Gods, are a group of cards with leader skills that give three ki and +70% HP, ATK, and DEF to their respective specific element (AGL, TEQ, INT, STR, or PHY). Alternatively, this term refers to Azure Omnipotence Super Saiyan God SS Vegito, Rose Stained Super Saiyan Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé), and Dark Intentions Masked Saiyan, as they all give three ki and +50% HP, ATK, and DEF to their respective type (Super for Vegito Blue, Extreme for Goku Black, and All Types for Masked Saiyan). Demi-Gods '''are a group of cards with leader skills that give +100% HP, ATK, and DEF to their respective element. Alternatively, this term refers to Blade of Hope and Dreams Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) and Wrath of the Absolute God Fusion Zamasu, as they both give one ki and +70% HP, ATK, and DEF to their respective type (Super for Trunks, Extreme for Zamasu). It also could refer to Full-Power Salutation Arale Norimaki, as she gives three ki and +30% HP, ATK, and DEF to all types. '''Neo-Gods, also known as the Super-Mono and Extreme-Mono Gods, are a group of cards with leader skills that give three ki and +120% HP, ATK, and DEF to their specific element-type combinations (Super-AGL, Extreme-AGL, Super-TEQ, Extreme-TEQ, Super-INT, Extreme-INT, Super-STR, Extreme-STR, Super-PHY, Extreme-PHY), while giving one ki and +50% HP, ATK, and DEF to the same element of the opposite type. Alternatively, this term refers to Strength Surpassing God Super Saiyan God SS Vegito and Punishment of Anger Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé), as they both give three ki and +120% HP, ATK, and DEF to their respective type if all elements are present (Super for Vegito Blue, Extreme for Goku Black). 40% Support Gods 'are a group of cards designed to assist Neo-God teams. While not ''spectacular as leaders, their passive skills are some of the best in the game and thus are on this list. '''LR Gods are a group of cards with leader skills that give a ki amount of three or more along with a stat boost for either a specific element, a specific type, or both. They are all of LR rarity. Baba Gods, also known as Pseudo Gods, are a group of cards available for purchase in the Baba Shop with 30000 Baba Points in Global, or 100000 Baba Points in JP. Once awoken into Transcended URs, their leader skills are the same as those of the Elemental Mono Leaders, however their passives are not as good. Category Gods are a group of cards that give two ki or more and +120% or greater to HP, ATK, and DEF to cards who fall under a specific category. Some of these Gods have alternative leader skills which, if a card on the team does not fall under the specific category, but is of the same element and or type as the leader, will receive those boosts instead. '''Extreme Z-Awakened Gods '''are older cards, for the moment only some of the Original Gods, who have received a significant increase to their leader skill, passive skill, and Super Attack through an Extreme Z-Awakening. Their leader skills currently match those of the Elemental Mono Leaders. List of Original Gods List of Mono Leaders List of Demi-Gods List of Neo-Gods (Super-Mono and Extreme-Mono Gods) List of 40% Support Gods List of LR Gods List of Baba Gods List of Category Gods List of Extreme Z-Awakened Gods Category:Lists Category:Top Leader Category:Guide